I Couldn't Say No To You
by InTheMoonlightsGlow
Summary: One Shot! After going out for six years Tamaki decided to propose to Haruhi! My first OHSHC fanfic! Please read and review! TamakiXharuhi rating just to be safe!


_I Couldn't Say No To You_

It had been six years since they had started going out and this year Tamaki had decided to do something different to celebrate. Instead of taking her, Haruhi, to a fancy restaurant he would take her on a picnic. It was true that she was beginning to get accustomed to the way of life that he had been brought up in. Now she was a hugely successful lawyer with the biggest names asking her to sort out their legal problems. Of course it hadn't hurt that her first customers were the Host Club members all themselves extremely successful. Today, though, was a day just for them, he would finally ask her that one question he was scared to hear the answer of.

"Tamaki where are we going?" Haruhi asked for the eleventh time.

With a big grin he answered, "I'm not telling you!"

"Thats' not fair" she muttered looking out the window of the speeding car as it rushed through the countryside. He couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"Don't worry you'll see in a minute we're just arriving... now!" As he said this the car stopped at the edge of an empty field with a trail leading to a single tree near the edge of a spectacular cliff. So it wasn't the most ordinary of settings, but he wasn't with the most ordinary of people closer the most extraordinary in fact he thought.

"What do you think?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi stood beside the car her brown eyes wide with wonder as she took in the setting.

"Beautiful" was all her reply. Smiling he took her hand and led her to the picnic blanket and basket prepared under the tree.

"Happy anniversary, ma belle Princesse." He whispered in her ear as they sat down on the blanket in the gentle shade of the tree from the mid-days sun.

"You always knew how to make things happen." She said with a smile her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she took in the food and the view. As they sat talking, laughing and eating Tamaki tried to figure out how to ask Haruhi to marry him. He knew that they had been going out for years now and she told him every day that she loved him, but what if she said no and left? What if... too many what if's.

When they had, had enough to eat Tamaki sat back leaning against the tree with Haruhi lying down her head on his chest. He hummed wordless tunes to her in the afternoon sun and soon she was sound asleep. He sat there watching her, still humming as the sun moved across the sky. It wasn't until the sky was turning different shades of reds and pinks that she woke up.

"Sorry I fell asleep" she said still resting on his chest.

"Nonsense you've been working too hard I'm just happy to have you here in my arms." He tightened his arms around her as he said this. Haruhi turned her head up to look at him and to kiss him. He smiled down gently, a loving look in his eyes he pulled her up as he stood up.

"I think it is time for a dance." His violet eyes danced.

Ever the practical person Haruhi replied "But there's no music."

"That is easily overcome." He began to hum once more, a song he had composed for her. Her smile widened as she recognised the song.

"Thats' the one you wrote for me."

"Yes it is." The dance continued wordlessly as they twirled and spun in effortless synchrony. The dance slowed and stopped at the edge of the cliff, where Tamaki spun her out from him releasing her left hand and taking hold of her right hand. He intertwined the fingers of her right and his left hand, while reaching into his pocket to take out a small, black, velvet box. He knelt down on one suddenly extremely nervous.

"Haruhi, you are the love of my life. I never could, or will, love any like I love, so please, I ask you to marry me," the words seemed to be perfectly right as he said them so ended with something he had said a few times before, "Rester avec moi maintenant et à jamais, ma belle princesse."

She stared at him wide-eyed with shock before she answered in an almost silent whisper "Yes, yes I will stay with you now and forever."

He slipped the ring onto her slender finger. The ring was understated by his standards, but still beautiful. It was a slim gold band with a single glistening diamond in the middle of two sparkling sapphires at a diagonal to each other. They were the finest jewels of their types nothing could surpass them other then Haruhi's beauty itself.

"And I with you forever." He replied standing up and sweeping her into his arms. She couldn't help but smile as he leant down to kiss his now fiancé. They stayed like that for over half an hour, perfectly happy in each other's arms before Tamaki pulled back. This was his Haruhi, the gentle, shy and kind-hearted woman. She was nothing like those fools that she went up against in court had said. Some of them had dared to talk about her distastefully, but took it all back so as not to make an enemy out of him. Yes this was his and only his Haruhi.

"I think it is time we headed back." The sun had set by now, but as he spoke he blushed slightly and averted his eyes. Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes bored into him, narrowing in suspicion then widening as she guessed why they would have to get back so quickly.

"You've organised something haven't you?" her accusing tone didn't match her sparkling smile and eyes.

"No... well maybe something but..." Tamaki trailed off looking away blushing as she figured him out. She started giggling, he was always doing something. "You're not mad?" he asked looking at her still blushing.

"No, I don't think I could be right now." She replied smiling down at her ring "You were confident I would say yes, weren't you?" Haruhi giggled teasing her new fiancé.

"No not really, but I figured it was the perfect way to celebrate if you said yes and the best excuse to get so drunk I couldn't remember if you said no." He stated in his usual overdramatic style, Haruhi could help to laugh.

"There is no way I could say no to you." Haruhi whispered his ear as opened the car door for here, kissing him gently on his jaw. He turned his head so they to face her holding her face in his hands leaning into her, pulling her against his body. They kissed passionately totally forgetting about the party and everyone who was waiting for them. Eventually they pulled away gasping for breath. Haruhi smiled and said "We should get to this party you organised, shouldn't we?"

"It can wait." Tamaki answered pulling her back to him.

**A/N: Hope you liked my first OHSHC fanfic!!!!! Tell me what you thought criticism and all!! Can't wait to hear what you think so please review the more the merrier and all that, this festive time of year!!!=D**


End file.
